Fuera de la lista
by one-armed basketball
Summary: Bella y Edward nunca se han llevado bien. El destino cambiará sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez me volvía a pasar, no creía posible que existiera una persona más torpe que yo. Aquí estaba yo, Isabella Swan, otra vez en el suelo, pero esta vez había sido peor. Porque esta vez tenía otro cuerpo debajo de mí, no sabía cómo había podido llegar a esta situación. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sé. Todo se lo debía a mi _gran amiga_ Alice. Y en el momento que me dejé convencer para que me pusiera estos tacones, que eran un arma muy peligrosa estando en mis pies. Como acababa de demostrar.

El cuerpo que tenía debajo se removió para que me quitara de encima, y entonces me di cuenta de encima de quien había caído. Edward Cullen. No podía tener menos suerte. Edward y yo trabajamos en la misma empresa, pero nuestra enemistad se remonta muchos más años atrás. Él es el hermano de mi antes mencionada amiga Alice. Para mi desgracia tuve que pasar mis cuatro años de universidad con él pegado detrás, sin dejar ni un momento de molestar. Puede que tuviera un cuerpo de escándalo, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no le daba derecho a creer que todas las chicas éramos iguales. Cuando terminamos la universidad creí que mi tormento acabaría, estaba muy equivocada. A él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedir empleo en la misma empresa que yo. A veces pensaba que solo lo hacía por molestarme, y mirarme con esa sonrisa arrogante y jodidamente sexy…_"¿Sexy? Bella, ¿en qué estás pensando?"_

- Ejem, ejem. Bella, no es que no me guste que estés encima de mí, pero la gente está empezando a mirarnos raro.- me dijo con una ceja alzada.

"_¡Mierda!"_No me había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y más roja que un tomate. Él también se levantó y me miró con esa estúpida sonrisa antes de andar como un modelo hasta su despacho, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo y decirme:

-Si quieres volver a tirarte encima de mí, solo tienes que pedírmelo, estaré encantado de complacerte.

La gente se empezó a dispersar, pero yo me quedé parada en medio del pasillo hasta que unos pequeños brazos me volvieron a sacar de mis pensamientos, que en esos momentos no estaban en ninguna parte. Era mi pequeña sobrinita Emma, detrás de ella estaba mi cuñada Rosalie. Ella y mi hermano Emmet se casaron hace ya cuatro años, y poco después tuvieron a esta pequeña dulzura.

-Tía Bells, papi me dijo que tú tenías muuuuchos dulces.- me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa a la que le faltaban dos dientes.

-Dile a tu papi, que si quiere dulces que se los compre él, pero que no te mande a ti a robármelos. Hola, Rose, ¿qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, Bella, espero que no tengas mucho trabajo pero esta señorita tenía muchas ganas de ver a su tía- me contestó mirando con ternura a su hija. Siempre me pareció increíble el parecido entre madre e hija, eran como dos gotas de agua, aunque hay que admitir que el carácter era de Emmet.

-No te preocupes, podemos bajar a tomar un café abajo, por hoy ya he terminado de trabajar.

Bajamos a la cafetería que había al final de la calle, Rose y yo nos pedimos unos cafés y Emma un chocolate caliente. Mientras esta se entretenía pintando, Rose me preguntó por mi día. Yo no pude ocultar una mueca.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?¿Pasó algo hoy en el trabajo?

-¿Qué va a pasar Rose? Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Edward otra vez?.- me preguntó como si me comprendiera, yo solo asentí.- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-No, él no ha hecho nada esta vez. Solo que , tú ya sabes, soy muy patosa, tropecé y caí encima de él en medio de la oficina con todo el mundo mirándonos. Y encima tiene el descaro de decirme que si tanto me gusta estar encima de él que solo se lo pida, que él estará encantado de complacerme.

Rose empezó a reírse, pero no dijo nada. Yo solo esperaba que se pusiera de mi parte, o algo así, por lo menos que alguien me consolase.

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme, Rose.- le dije con sarcasmo.

-Y dime, Bella. ¿A ti te gusta estar encima de él, en verdad?.- me miró como si ella supiera algo que yo no sabía. Puede que cada vez que Edward me mirara me dieran escalofríos, y que un roce de su piel desatara mi calor, pero de ahí a que me gustara.

-Uff, ¿a quién quiero engañar?.- ¿Dije eso en voz alta?, por la cara de Rose, sí.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que lo reconocieras tan pronto. Después de todo llevas seis años negándolo.

-¡QUÉ! No, a mi no me gusta Edward.- creo que ni yo me creí eso, porque tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, un sonrojo color bermellón se instaló para quedarse en mi rostro.

-Yo no he dicho que te guste Edward, solo he dicho que te gusta estar encima de él. Pero creo que tu repentino ataque de pánico me confirma que te gusta Edward.- Rosalie me miró con cara de suficiencia.

Y allí, en esa cafetería lo vi todo claro por primera vez en seis años; si de verdad yo odiara Edward como tanto decía odiar ¿no le habría intentado alejar de mí?, ¿no habría buscado la forma de alejarme yo de él? Me gustaba Edward, y eso ya era un hecho. Pero lo más triste de ese hecho, era que resultaba muy improbable que yo le gustara a él. Él tenía todo lo que quería, era pasar por la calle y todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando .

-Tienes razón, pero lo que yo sienta por él no cambiara el modo en el que él me mire.

-Bella, tú no tienes ni idea del modo en el que te mira Edward.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que me mira? ¿Cómo a otra de sus posibles conquistas? Yo no quiero ser otra más en la larga lista de Edward-mírame soy muy sexy- Cullen.- terminé de decirle irritada. Pero Rose en vez de amedrentarse, se volvió a empezar a reír, pero a mí ya no me hacía ni puñetera gracia. Así cogí mi bolso y salí hecha una furia a la calle. Pude escuchar como Rose gritaba mi nombre desde la cafetería, pero no la hice caso y seguí mi camino.

Caminé sin rumbo durante un par de horas, sumida en mis pensamientos. Porque puede que hoy hubiera confirmado por primera vez delante de otra persona mi atracción hacia Edward, pero yo lo sabía desde hace años; me obligué a mi misma a enterrar esos pensamientos muy en el fondo de mi mente durante todos esos años, y ahora volvían a flote como cuando mueves una bebida con gas y este sale disparado cuando alguien abre el tapón de repente, y ese alguien había sido Rosalie.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente al edificio donde vivían Alice y su novio de toda la vida, Jasper. Así que ya que estaba por ahí decidí visitarles. Subí por las escaleras a el primer piso, que era donde vivían, y llamé a al timbre. Al poco rato de esperar Jasper me abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Me dirigió a la cocina donde estaba preparando un pastel con Alice.

-Hola, Bella.- dijo Alice con su habitual entusiasmo. En otra ocasión le habría contestado igual de efusivamente, pero hoy no tenía ganas de nada así que solo sacudí mi cabeza en su dirección. Jasper viendo la tensión en el ambiente se fue de la cocina con la excusa de ir al baño. Alice dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó frente a mí mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella?.- se le notaba bastante preocupada.

No me quedó más remedio que contarle toda mi charla con Rose en la cafetería. Casi salta de su asiento que le conté que me gustaba Edward, y me pareció ver un brillo calculador en sus ojos.

-Bien, Bella. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es irte a disculparte con Rose. Y después de eso tu y yo nos vamos a ir de compras.

Sabía que no podría oponerme a eso así que dejé que me llevara en coche hasta casa de Rose, y tan pronto como me disculpé y le di unos dulces a Emma, me volvió a arrastrar hasta el coche rumbo al centro comercial.

-Alice, ¿qué sentido tiene que me pruebe este vestido sino me lo voy a poner nunca?, además no me gusta gastar por gastar, ya lo sabes.- era la quinta vez desde que entramos en el centro comercial que teníamos esa discusión.

-Porque quiero que salgas esta noche conmigo. Esta noche tu, Jazz y yo nos vamos de fiesta; y tú tienes que estar deslumbrante. Además, el dinero no te lo gastarás tú, me lo gastaré yo; tómatelo como un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños de mi parte.

Rodé los ojos, "_bueno, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él". _Finalmente, elegí un vestido azul eléctrico que me marcaba mucho la figura. Al menos elegí uno no tan descarado como el que Alice insistía en comprarme, no era de mi estilo.

Me encontraba en mi casa arreglándome para salir, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fui a abrir. Allí fuera, con su estúpida sonrisa en el rostro estaba Edward. Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta, negra de las tortugas ninja. Me reí, a veces Edward podía ser tan infantil como Emmet. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en la puerta de mi casa un viernes por la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te lo dijo Alice? He venido a recogerte para salir de fiesta. Según sus propias palabras, si te resistes, tengo derecho a meterte en el coche por la fuerza.

Suspiré. _Alice._ Sabía que si me resistía las cosas serían peor así que le dije que esperara fuera, mientras que yo me terminaba de arreglar. Fui hacía mi cuarto y me puse los pendientes que tenía en la mano antes de que tocaran a la puerta. Cuando volví al salón, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con una foto en la mano.

-¿No te dije que me esperaras afuera?.- dije mirándolo mal. Pero me ignoró, y en vez de contestarme siguió mirando la foto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estuviste en el campamento de las cascadas?.- dijo enseñándome la foto. Era de cuando tenía once años. Salía con un grupo de unos diez niños frente a un lago. Para esa época estaba en una etapa un poco rebelde. Así que decidí que en vez de irme con mi padre el verano me iría yo sola a un campamento durante los meses de verano.

-Sí, cuando tenía once años. ¿Por qué?.- le pregunté. Me descolocó un poco que supiese que la foto era de ese campamento en específico.

-Este,- dijo señalando a un niño que estaba a mi lado pasándome un brazo por los hombros.- soy yo. También fui al campamento ese año. Por eso me resultabas tan familiar cuando te vi en la universidad. Tengo la misma foto en mi casa. Ese año fui solo de campamento. Alice se fue con nuestros padres de vacaciones, decía que los campamentos eran demasiado sucios. En realidad le daba miedo irse sin nuestros padres. Jajaja, que casualidad. Mira si hasta parece que nos llevábamos bien.

-Sí.- ¿qué más podía decirle?.- muy curioso, venga vámonos antes de que tu hermana quiera matarnos a los dos por llegar tarde.

-No creo que a Alice le importe mucho que nos retrasemos un poquito. Creo que hasta le alegrará saber que podemos pasar cierto tiempo sin discutir.- mientras decía esto se iba acercando a mí, poco a poco. Llego hasta quedarse a solo unos pocos centímetros de mí.- De hecho no creo que le importe si no aparecemos por allí en toda la noche.

Me miraba de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la lámpara del salón. Me quedé sin palabras. Quería gritarle que se alejara, que no estaba para juegos de los suyos esta noche; pero no me salía. Solo me quedé mirándole, sin decir nada. Como si su mirada me hipnotizara. Y, entonces le vi, acercándose despacio para acortar la distancia que me separaba de sus labios. Y, pasó.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, primero tiernamente. Pero cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, perdí toda la cordura que me quedaba. El beso se tornó frenético, le agarré de el cuello de la camiseta atrayéndolo más a mí. Él hizo lo propio, agarrándome de la cintura presionándome contra su cuerpo. Separamos nuestros labios para respirar, pero sus labios no dejaron mi cuerpo, se movieron desde mi barbilla a mi cuello, donde succionó un poco haciéndome gemir un poco. Edward nos giró haciéndonos caer en el sofá que se encontraba detrás de nosotros, el encima de mí. Pronto volví a reclamar sus labios, y tiré de él hacia arriba para poder besarlo. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cremallera de mi vestido, la bajó y bajó mi vestido dejando al descubierto mis pechos, cubiertos por el sujetador. Yo no me quedé atrás y tiré de su camiseta para sacársela por la cabeza. Pasé mis manos desde su pecho hasta sus abdominales, me gustó verle temblar bajo mis manos. Levantó su cabeza y me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa Bella.- dijo mientras una de sus manos apretaba mi pecho derecho. En ese momento fue como si una burbuja explotara en mi cabeza. Lo separé de mí tan bruscamente que se cayó del sofá. Me volví a subir el vestido. Y me senté en el sofá con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?.- me dijo notablemente ofendido.

-Porque no quiero ser una más en tu lista, Edward. Por eso.- tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de romperle algo en la cabeza. Sin querer unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-Tú nunca serás solo una más en mi lista Bella; ¿es que no lo entiendes?- parecía frustrado por algo que yo no llegaba a comprender.

-¿El que tengo que entender, Edward? ¿Que después de acostarte conmigo saldrás por la puerta como si no te importara nada? ¿Que no te importará haberme roto el corazón por una maldita noche de pasión?- ya no lo podía evitar, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin control.

-No sabía que tuvieras una opinión tan buena de mí.- dijo con la mirada dura. Cuando me miró a la cara, su mirada se suavizó. Se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado y me limpió las mejillas con sus manos.- Yo nunca te haría algo así, Bella. Me importas mucho más de lo piensas.

-No te creo. No puedo creerte. Lo siento, Edward.- dije negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Él me cogió de la babilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te demostraré que me importas, Bella. Te lo prometo. Venga, vámonos antes de que Alice mande al pobre Jasper a buscarnos.

Me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, me subió la cremallera del vestido y luego se puso su propia camiseta.

Salimos fuera y subimos a su coche. Hicimos todo el trayecto en silencio. Algo me decía que Edward iba a cumplir lo dicho con anterioridad, y no podía evitar estar un poco asustada, pero también emocionada.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que habíamos llegado al bar Alice me miraba con una mirada pícara. Estábamos sentados en silencio bebiéndonos unas cervezas. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados frente Edward y yo. Y desde que llegamos el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Cuando llegamos al bar, Alice solo nos miró con una sonrisa y se metió dentro con Jasper detrás de ella. Algo muy extraño, bueno extraño para ser Alice; cuando alguien llegaba tarde alguna vez tenía que prepararse para una charla sobre la puntualidad de parte de Alice, y todo lo que podían haber hecho en el tiempo que había tenido que esperar.

Y eso nos dejaba a nosotros cuatro aquí, sin saber de qué hablar. De repente a Alice se le iluminó la cara, "_mala señal" _pensé.

-Está sonando mi canción favorita. Vamos Jasper, levántate tenemos que bailar.

La cara de Jasper en ese momento daba risa. Sabía perfectamente que él odiaba bailar. Pero no se pudo negar a la cara de Alice y salió con ella al centro del bar para bailar la canción lenta que sonaba. Miré a Edward y este tenía una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermana en la cara. Se giró a mirarme, y señaló al centro del bar para después ofrecerme su mano.

-¡Oh! No, ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a salir a bailar. Seguro que antes de poner un pie en la pista, ya me lo he torcido.- me negaba en redondo a hacer el ridículo ante un número considerable de personas.

-Vamos, Bella. Será divertido, ya lo verás.

Y, yo, así como antes no se había podido negar Jasper, me dirigía de la mano de Edward al centro de la sala para bailar. Me fijé en que Alice y Jasper bailaban muy pegados en un extremo de la pista. Edward tiró de mi mano al centro de la pista y se giró para quedarse frente a mí y tomarme de la cintura. Empezamos a bailar.

-¿Ves como nos es para tanto?.- me dijo con su estúpida sonrisa, así que giré mi cara para no encontrarme con sus ojos.- jajajajajaja, no te enfades, Bella. Sabes que te lo estás pasando bien.

Le volvía mirar a los ojos. Edward tenía razón, la noche no había empezado tan mal como había pensado en un primer momento. Puse mis manos alrededor del cuello de Edward y nos dejamos guiar por la música. Estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja. No nos dimos cuenta siquiera de que habían cambiado de canción e íbamos fuera de ritmo.

Miré a Edward. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Me dieron unas ganas irracionales de besarle, como nos habíamos besado en mi casa. Abrió un poco más los labios como si me pudiera leer los pensamientos. Y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba como yo a él. Recordé su promesa en mi casa, y justo en ese momento volvió a inclinarse para darme un dulce beso en los labios. Pero me quedé con ganas de más e intenté atraerle de nuevo a mi cara con mis manos.

-Poco a poco, Bella, poco a poco. Recuerda que te prometí mostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. Tú no eres como el resto de las chicas, Bella. Tú eres la única excepción, la única que ve algo más detrás de mi cuerpo. Eres especial.

Juró que en ese momento quise llorar. Si hubiese sabido que Edward podía llegar a ser así no lo habría evitado todos estos años. "_Puede que solo esté actuando". _No, no creo que esa vez estuviera mintiendo. Seguimos meciéndonos con la música de fondo. Hasta que Alice vino a sacarnos de nuestra burbuja.

-Adiós, Jasper y yo ya nos vamos. Es muy tarde y mañana tengo que salir de compras con Esme.- Esme era la madre de Edward y Alice- me dijo que la tenía que acompañar a comprar cosas para redecorar la casa.

-Adiós, Alice.- dijimos al unísono, todavía estábamos un poco descolocados.

-¿Quieres que te lleve ya a tu casa?.- me preguntó Edward.

Asentí y salimos fuera a montarnos al coche. Imaginad nuestra sorpresa al ver que este tenía las ruedas pinchadas. No había ni una en buen estado, tendríamos que ir a pie, claro que no me acordaba de que Edward adora su coche, para él es como un hijo, plateado y que corre a gran velocidad, pero un hijo al fin y al cabo.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¿Qué te han hecho? Malditos gamberros, me las van a pagar cuando les coja, se van a enterar…

-Tranquilo, Edward. Solo es un coche, llama a la grúa y nos vamos andando a casa.

-¿Solo un coche? No es solo un coche, es MI coche.- y ahí empezamos otra vez con la histeria.

Pero le conseguí calmar, llamó a la grúa y tuvimos que ir a pie a nuestras casas. Por suerte, Edward vivía a solo unas pocas manzanas de donde vivo yo y no me tenía que ir sola a casa. Caminamos en silencio por las calles desiertas de Seattle.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, Bella.- me dijo Edward cuando llegamos a mi casa, pero parecía que no se quería ir, porque no hizo ademán de alejarse por la calle. Y creo que yo tampoco quería que se fuera.

-Aún es pronto, si quieres puedes pasar dentro, y, no sé, podemos hacer algo, jugar al Trivial…

No tuve que insistir mucho, y pronto estábamos en mi salón, sentados en el suelo junto a la mesita de café. En vez de jugar al Trivial, había sacado un helado y nos lo estábamos comiendo mientras conversábamos. Estaba gratamente impresionada de cómo había cambiado nuestra relación en tan solo unas pocas horas.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Edward- juguemos a las diez preguntas.

-Vale, empiezo yo. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?.- la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada más.

-¿Solo te interesa eso? ¿No quieres saber ninguno de mis secretos?

-Limítate a contestar Edward.

-Está bien, no tengo una película favorita. Pero me gustan mucho las de Tim Burton, todo ese tenebrismo que da a sus historias. Hasta Alicia en el país de la maravillas, tenía un toque tétrico.

-Umm, interesante.

-Yo soy mucho más que solo interesante muñeca.- dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar reírme. Un Edward chistoso es mucho mejor que uno arrogante- pero no hablemos más de mí, ahora me toca decir mi pregunta… ¿comida favorita?

-¿Solo te interesa eso? ¿No quieres saber ninguno de mis secretos?,- contesté imitando su voz.

-Me interesan mucho, pero prefiero empezar suave.

-De acuerdo, mi comida favorita es la mejicana y toda aquella que tenga picante, como los kebabs.- "_Umm, kebabs"_

-No sabía que fueras tan atrevida, Bella.

-Soy eso y mucho más. Y ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿cuál es tu afición favorita?

-Así que empezamos con los secretos. Pues bien, mi afición favorita es tocar el piano.- valla, no me esperaba eso.- Mis padres me apuntaron cuando tenía cuatro años. No es por presumir, pero tengo que admitir que se me da bastante bien.

-Arrogante.- dije en son de broma.

-Haré como que no he oído eso. Y, por si no lo sabes, me toca a mí ahora. ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

-Cinco: Mike, James, Alex, William y Peter.- ya estaba preparada para esa pregunta si era que venía.

-¿Cinco? Y yo que pensaba que eras más tradicional respecto a ese aspecto.

-¿A qué aspecto te refieres?

-No sé, te tomaba por alguien a quien le gustan las relaciones a largo plazo.

-¿Y quién dice que no tuve _relaciones a largo plazo _con todos ellos?.- le contesté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Fue así?

-¿Eso es una nueva pregunta?

-Supongo que sí.

-Mike fue mi primer novio, salimos juntos en el instituto, no duró mucho, dos meses. Hasta Peter el resto fueron más o menos igual de duraderos, pero con Peter estuve seis meses, fue en la universidad, pero un día lo encontré en su cama con otra chica. Un golpe duro, desde ese día no han sido más que relaciones esporádicas.

-Ya me acuerdo, el imbécil ese que salía alguna vez con nosotros. No me caía nada bien.

-Ya tienes tu respuesta. Ahora, si me permites es mi turno de pregunta, y es doble. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? Recuerda que has empezado tú con todo esto.

-Veamos, una.

-¿Una? Si claro, y yo me tengo que creer eso.

-No te lo creas si no quieres, pero es la verdad.

-Digamos que te creo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Bella.

-Dime.

-No, la chica se llamaba Bella.- dijo Edward mirándome directo a los ojos.- Tengo un recuerdo muy nítido de el campamento de las cascadas, y hasta un video si deseas verlo, en el que te pido que salgas conmigo y tu aceptas. Así, básicamente tú has sido mi única novia hasta la fecha. Nunca se lo he pedido a ninguna otra, y las que se han autoproclamado mi novia, estaban en un error. Supongo que eso sube tu número a seis.

-Eso solo sería un juego de niños, Edward. No vale. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso.

-Para mí no fue un juego, Bella.- "_upps, vale, creo que está hablando enserio".-_ Y yo sí me acuerdo, fue justo antes de que terminara el campamento. Te dije que me gustaría que fueses mi novia, aceptaste y prometiste ir a visitarme algún día, cosa que nunca pasó. Estuve meses deprimido, esperando a que llamases a la puerta. No se puede tener todo.- dijo Edward con tono triste.

-No recuerdo nada de eso, Edward. Y creo que hubiese sido imposible que te visitase, no creo que a mi madre le hubiera hecho mucha gracia llevarme hasta quien sabe donde para visitar a un chico que supuestamente era mi novio con solo once años.

-Supongo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero, me pregunto cómo hubiese sido de diferente nuestra relación, en estos momentos, si, no sé, si te hubieses acordado de mí y hubieses ido a visitarme algún día.- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

-Ojalá no tuviésemos que preguntarnos eso.

-Podemos cambiar la historia, podría volver a pedirte que fueses mi novia en este momento.- dijo mientras se iba cercando a mí lentamente.

-También, podemos dejar la historia como está, jugar con el tiempo es peligroso.- dijo con voz temblorosa, alejándome cada vez que él se acercaba a mí.

-Sería una pena no aprovechar las segundas oportunidades, Bella. ¿No crees?

Y en ese momento el juego de las preguntas quedó en el olvido. Volvimos a estar como al principio de la noche, mismo sofá, misma posición, mismo calor.

Los labios de Edward se estrellaban contra los míos desesperadamente, y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, al igual que las mías el suyo. Sus manos volvieron a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y me lo sacó por la cabeza, quedando olvidado en un rincón del salón. Yo no me quedé atrás y le saqué su camiseta, que también salió volando. Recorrí los músculos de su torso con el dedo, desde los pectorales hasta los abdominales, para llegar hasta la hebilla de su cinturón. Para ese momento, Edward estaba temblando, su respiración se aceleró de repente mientras yo le desabrochaba el pantalón. Sin esperar más, me cogió y yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura, mientras lo dirigía a mi cuarto. Me dejó en la cama y se tumbó encima de mí, dejándome sentir todo su cuerpo presionando el mío. Todo era pasión, fuego en nuestras venas, que nos quemaba por dentro y nos hacía volvernos locos el uno por el otro. Le bajé los pantalones, y así quedamos en igualdad de condiciones. Estábamos ambos en ropa interior, tumbados en mi cama, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que pienses que te utilizo, Bella. Ya te dije que eres importante para mí.

-Sí, estoy segura.

Desde ese momento sobraron las palabras. Edward era salvaje y delicado a la vez, me tocaba como si me fuera a romper con un simple roce, era dulce. Nos fuimos despojando lentamente el uno al otro de la poca ropa que nos quedaba. Estábamos desnudos, tumbados de lado uno frente al otro. Volví a reclamar los labios de Edward, que nos giró lentamente para quedar él entre mis piernas. Nos dejamos de besar, y fue cuando lo sentí adentrarse en mi interior, lentamente. Ambos gemimos cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Me moví un poco para indicarle que empezara a moverse. Y lo hizo, vamos que si lo hizo, creía haber muerto y estar en el cielo.

Pronto cogimos un ritmo veloz, y nuestros gemidos se hicieron más audibles. Yo le pedía que fuera más rápido, más fuerte; y así lo hacía. No creía poder aguantar más, y Edward también lo notó, porque aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ya no eran coordinadas, era un ritmo desenfrenado. Y me dejé llevar.

Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Edward se dejó caer a mi lado y nos entregamos al sueño abrazados.

_**SE AGRADECEN COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS**_


	3. Chapter 3

Algo me estaba iluminando directamente a los ojos. "_Mierda de ventana"_ pensé. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, sin quererlo se me formó una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro al recordar la noche anterior.

Me giré para observar a Edward mientras dormía, pero no estaba en la cama. En su lugar me encontré una nota:

Bella, lo siento tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. Me lo pasé genial anoche, espero que tú también. Te dejo la nota porque no quiero que pienses que no me importó lo que sucedió y por eso te quiero invitar a comer. Espérame en casa de Alice a la 1 y media, tengo que llevarle unas cosas. Te veo allí.

Descansa, besos.

Edward.

"_Uff, no podía ser más dulce"._ Y pensar que yo lo odiaba hace nada. Si alguien me hubiese dicho en la universidad que íbamos a acabar así me habría reído en su cara; sin embargo ahora no me imaginaba algo mejor que esto. Sabía que solo había sido un _polvo de una noche, _pero fue el mejor de los que he tenido en mi vida, y tampoco se sentía como solo una noche. Ayer experimente un gran desvelamiento para mi subconsciente, cada roce con el cuerpo de Edward me provocaba un sensación indefinible, era como si mi cuerpo y mi mente sintieran que era ahí donde quería estar, que era ahí donde debía estar. Y yo quería sentir eso otra y otra vez, casi me atrevería a decir que para siempre.

Miré la hora en el despertador de la mesilla de noche. Era más tarde de lo que esperaba, apenas tenía una hora para arreglarme e irme a casa de Alice andando. Sí, andando. Creo que no he mencionado que no tengo coche, bueno lo tenía hasta finales del pasado año. Mi preciosa "_Y vieja"_ camioneta, dio su último suspiro en navidad. Pero en ese momento, eso no era lo que me importaba. En quince minutos me duché, me peiné y comí algo ligero, no quería perder el apetito en la comida. Y en estos momento me encontraba frente a mi armario abierto de par en par, era la primera vez que me costaba tanto decidirme sobre que ponerme. Normalmente me ponía lo primero que pillaba de un cajón, sin detenerme a ver si combinaba o no. Pero hoy era diferente, tenía una especie de cita con el hombre que me gustaba. También era verdad que Edward me veía todos los días en la oficina, puede que ya estuviera acostumbrado a mi falta de estilo, después de todo era otra característica que marcaba mi particular estilo.

Al final me decidí por unos pantalones claros y una camisa a cuadros roja y morada que no me había puesto en algún tiempo.

Tenía el tiempo contado para llegar a casa de Alice. Salí de casa con el bolso colgando de un hombro y andando deprisa con cuidado de no tropezarme, cosa que pasó bastante. Al final llegué con tiempo suficiente a casa de Alice, todavía quedaban cinco minutos para la hora que me había dicho Edward. Llamé al telefonillo de la entrada.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó la voz de Jasper.

-Soy yo, Bella. Abre.

Seguidamente sonó como se abría la puerta. Pasé dentro del edificio y subí hasta su piso. Alice ya me esperaba fuera de la puerta con una sonrisa de esas que dan miedo. Le devolví una sonrisa temblorosa. Pasé por la puerta junta a ella, sin aún dirigirnos la palabra. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en empezar a bombardearme con preguntas, así que lo aproveché al máximo.

-¿Y bien?.- "_y ahí empezamos"._

-¿Y bien, qué?.- me hice la tonta.

-¿Cómo que qué, Bella? ¿Qué pasó anoche? Os vi besaron mientras bailabais, no me lo puedes negar, lo vi con mis propios ojos, así que no prepares ninguna escusa estúpida o intentes hacerme creer una mentira, porque no va a colar.

-No me has dejado decir nada, Alice. Y, de todas formas, no pensaba negarlo, sabes perfectamente que no sé mentir. Sí, nos besamos, ¿y qué? No es para tanto, solo son cosas que pasan.- pensé que sería mejor no decirle que nos habíamos acostado esa misma noche, sería mucho peor si lo supiera.

-Sí es para tanto, Bella. Siempre pensé que eran el uno para el otro, pero…- me perdí el resto de su monólogo.

-¿Cómo que tú siempre lo pensaste?.- la corté de repente.

-Por favor, Bella. Eran muy obvios, ambos. Quizá Edward un poco más, pero, admítelo, tú no le sacabas nunca los ojos de encima si podías. ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta?

-No… ¿Edward me miraba?

-Como un tonto…

-Gracias por el adjetivo, hermanita.- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Se me subieron los colores al rostro inmediatamente, no me podía creer que hubiese tenido esa conversación delante de él. Quería esconderme, o hacerme tan chiquitita que no se me pudiese ver fácilmente.

-Dame eso, ya lo coloco yo.- dijo Alice cogiendo la caja que su hermano llevaba en las manos y guiñándole un ojo por el camino. Me quería morir.

Nos miramos a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo.

-Hola.- dije tímidamente.

-Hola, estás preciosa.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y yo me dejé llevar, levanté mis pies para poder besarle los labios. No se negó. Nos dimos un corto pero tierno beso y seguimos abrazados.

-¿Nos vamos a comer antes de que Alice nos empiece a preguntar cosas?

-Dirás antes de que te empiece a preguntar a ti, yo ya he sufrido un pequeño interrogatorio por su parte. Pero, mejor vámonos lo antes posible.

Me cogió de la mano, y tras gritar un simple adiós desde la puerta bajamos las escaleras hacia la calle. No escuchamos a Alice gritar nuestro nombre, mejor.

Me condujo hasta un coche negro en acera de enfrente. En ese momento recordé que su coche había sido _atacado_ la noche anterior.

-¿De quién es el coche?.- le pregunté cuando estábamos rumbo al restaurante.

-Mi padre me lo ha prestado hasta que pongan ruedas nuevas al mío. A eso he ido esta mañana, fui con mi padre a recoger el coche y luego él me dijo que cogiera el suyo. Se las apañarán con el de mi madre por un día. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal has amanecido? Anoche te movías mucho y murmurabas en sueños.

-Me he despertado muy cansada, puede que sea por lo que has dicho o por cómo pasamos la noche, jajaja.- ni yo me creía haber dicho eso delante de alguien, así que para que pasara desapercibido mi sonrojo, cambie de tema.- ¿Y tú cómo amaneciste?

-Genial, estaba a tu lado ¿no? ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?.- ahora sí que no podía pasar desapercibido mi sonrojo, un tomate era pálido comparado conmigo.- No te sonrojes, Bella. Lo digo en serio, además eres divertida mientras duermes. Hablas en sueños, cuando desperté estabas teniendo una interesante conversación con, creo, Alice, fue muy entretenido saber tus razones para no poder ir de compras a Tokio, según tú, tenías que llegar a tiempo para ser el último relevo de las Olimpiadas y si viajabas con ella no te daría tiempo a llegar a volver a Seattle, pues se celebraban aquí las Olimpiadas, fue buenísimo oírte.

-No tiene gracia, Edward. Así que no te rías.- he de admitir que en mi interior me estaba descojonando.

-Vamos, Bella, puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se te escapa una sonrisa.

-Tú ganas.

-Mejor, porque acabamos de llegar y no quisiera que te enfadaras conmigo en nuestra, digamos, primera cita. Si es que ayer no cuenta.

No supe que contestar a eso, así que solo sonreí y bajé del coche cuando él me abrió la puerta. Me cogió de la mano y caminamos así hasta la entrada. Era un sitio bonito, no era un lugar de esos que son demasiado finos y caros. El metre nos acompañó a nuestra mesa en una esquina del restaurante y nos dijo que enseguida nos traerían la carta.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?

-Me encanta, más si estoy contigo aquí.

-Entonces ¿te gusta más por la compañía que por el sitio en general?.- dijo, pude notar un deje de esperanza en su voz.

-Podría ser.- vi como sonreía de manera arrogante.- No te apresures, Edward, solo he dicho que puede.

-No me mientas, Bella. Sabes tan bien como yo que te encanta estar conmigo.

En ese momento una camarera nos trajo la carta, mientras miraba descaradamente a Edward.

-Hola, Edward. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Hola, umm… Jessica.- dijo como con tono de pregunta.

-Soy Lauren, mi amiga se llama Jessica.- y se marchó muy ofendida de allí.

Miré a Edward como pidiéndole una explicación, creo que me merecía una explicación.

-No me mires así, Bella. No sabía que ella trabajaba aquí, si lo hubiese sabido no te hubiese traído aquí, te lo aseguro.- parecía de verdad arrepentido.- Quería que esto fuera especial, para los dos, que nada fuese mal.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que ella trabaje aquí. Además, creo que después de que no te acordaras de su nombre no volverá a pasar por nuestra mesa.- le dije con una sonrisa. Y funcionó para subirle el ánimo, se empezó a reír.

Miramos lo que queríamos de la carta. En seguida vino un camarero nuevo a apuntar lo que queríamos. Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido y trabajo hasta que nos trajeron la comida. Yo había pedido espaguetis y Edward un bistec con patatas panaderas, su plato era gigante.

-¿Vas a poder con todo eso?

-Yo puedo con todo, cariño, recuérdalo.- me guiñó un ojo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Y más aún con el hecho de cómo me había llamado.

Comimos un rato en silencio. Cuando terminé me quedé mirando como comía Edward, era increíble que le cupiera tanto en el estómago, antinatural.

-¿Qué?.- dijo con la boca llena, me había pillado mirándole, tragó.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada. Me lo estoy pasando genial. Tenemos que salir a comer más veces juntos.

-Siempre que quieras.

Y entre pequeñas charlas terminó su plato y pedimos los postres. Pedimos una tarta de chocolate para compartir. _"Umm, chocolate"_ . Estaba delicioso. Noté como Edward me miraba mientras comía.

-¿Tengo al en la cara?

-No, es solo… yo te quería preguntar una cosa.- dijo serio.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Yo… quería saber, ¿qué significó para ti lo de anoche?- valla, esa no me la esperaba, me tomó desprevenida. No sabía que decir.- No te preocupes no tienes por qué contestarme. Si no significó nada no te tienes que sentir presionada ni nada de eso.

-Alice tiene razón, eres tonto. Claro que significó algo para mí Edward, es solo que la pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, no pensaba que me quisieras preguntar eso justamente. Además, no creo poder describirlo con palabras, la noche pasada fue mágica… como nada que haya experimentado antes.

-Ufff, creo que eso me deja más tranquilo. Entonces, no creo que tengas problema en que te pregunte otra cosa ¿no?

-Claro que no, ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

-Verás, el caso es que para mí también fue muy especial lo de ayer. Y no quiero que esto e quede solo en una noche, Bella. Lo que yo quiero es salir a contigo de la mano, ir a cenar juntos a casa de mis padres, aguantar los reclamos de Alice por llegar tarde juntos, porque iremos juntos. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Bella? ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

-Yo… cre-eeo que… sí.

Parecía que se me iba a salir la sonrisa de la cara. Edward se inclinó en su silla para darme un profundo beso, sujetó de las mejillas y me besó con desesperación, con ternura, con amor… era un cúmulo de sensaciones que amenazaban con desbordar mi cuerpo.

-Ejem ejem, quita tus manos de mi hermana Cullen.- arggg, en ese momento odiaba a Emmet. Nos separamos, ambos respirábamos agitadamente juntamos nuestras frentes un momento y luego nos giramos a mirar a Emmet. Estaba allí con Rose y Emma. La primera me miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la segunda se tiró a mi regazo al grito de: ¡Tía Bells!

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- dije esto último mirando a mi hermano.

-Venimos a pasar un día en familia. Pero todavía no hay mesas libres. Así que… por lo que veo lo estáis pasando bastante bien ¿eh?

-¡Emmet!

-¿Qué? yo solo digo lo veo, y lo que he visto es a Cullen metiéndole la lengua a mi hermanita, cuando sé perfectamente que se llevan mal desde que se conocieron. ¿Qué me he perdido?- dijo mirando a Edward.

-Pues… eeeh… ¿muchas cosas? je je.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero que sea la última vez que te veo en esas condiciones con mi hermanita, Edward.

-Emmet, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? Y, por supuesto que no verás más veces así, es lo normal.

-¿Lo normal en qué?

-Lo normal en una relación que empieza.

La cara de Emmet y Rosalie fue para una foto. Ambos abrieron la boca a la vez y se nos quedaron mirando como si no nos hubieran visto en su vida. Edward y yo nos empezamos a reír, mientras que Emma nos miraba a los cuatro sin entender nada.

Pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos del restaurante despidiéndonos de unos Emmet y Rose casi en estado de shock. Hoy fue un día bonito, esperaba que lo que me esperaba fuese aún mejor. Lo que si tenía por segura era que tendría que enfrentarme a Alice antes de lo esperado, en cuanto Rose saliera de su sorpresa sería la primera a la que llamaría, así tendré que aprovechar mi tiempo a solas con Edward al máximo.

-¿A dónde quieres que vallamos ahora?.- me preguntó.

-Me da igual, solo a un lugar donde Alice no nos pueda encontrar fácilmente, quiero disfrutar lo que queda de día sin sus insistentes preguntas. Ya se las contestaré mañana, pero hoy no tengo ganas.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto, hasta podemos ir andando si quieres.

-Vale, me apetece andar un rato, fuimos dados de la mano por las calles. El restaurante estaba cerca del centro así que pasamos por los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad. Me condujo por calles estrechas y al final llegamos a un hermoso parque, era muy pequeño y estaba como escondido. Tan solo había un par de personas, que como nosotros, buscaba tranquilidad.

-Ven.- tiró de mi hasta quedar bajo un árbol a sentarnos. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras estaba sentada entre su piernas.

-Esto es muy bonito, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

-Pura casualidad.- parecía que no iba a darme más explicaciones por ahora. Nos sumimos en el silencio.

Empezó a besarme la nuca y el cuello, de repente empezó a hacer más calor de lo que debería. Se me escapó un gemido bajo. Lo sentí apretarse contra mí, de hecho lo pude sentir en todo su esplendor.

-Para, Edward. Aquí hay otras personas. Es un lugar público.

-Pues vámonos a mi casa. Es la que más cerca está.

Nos levantamos rápido y volvimos aún más rápido donde estaba el coche.

Creo que el final de nuestro día iba a ser magnífico.

_**PERO ESO LO TEDREIS QUE VER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**_

_**COMENTEN! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMMON, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS. GRACIAS.**_

Fue a toda velocidad por la calle. Se le notaba ansioso, y me encantaba que fuera por mí. Mi ego crecía cada momento que Edward apretaba más fuerte el acelerador. Tenía sus ojos puesto en la calle lo mínimo para que no tuviésemos un accidente. Empecé a tocarle el muslo haciendo círculos. Paró de golpe el coche, habíamos parado frente a la fachada de su edificio. Creo que era la única de mis amigos que vivía en una casa, puede que más pequeña que el apartamento de Edward, pero no tenía que soportar a molestos vecinos pisando el suelo demasiado fuerte encima de mi cabeza.

Ni se molestó en llamar al ascensor, tiró de mi mano por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento y abrirla lo más rápido que pudo. Me dejó pasar primero, cerró la puerta, para luego empotrarme contra ésta y besarme apasionadamente. Nos fuimos moviendo hacia el salón, aún besándonos y tocando todo lo que podíamos del otro.

Cuando llegamos al salón me quitó la ropa, tan rápido que ni me enteré casi y me tiró sobre el sofá.

-¿Ansioso?

Se colocó en frente al sofá y empezó a desvestirse. Podía notar su erección bajo los pantalones. Fue deshaciéndose poco a poco de los zapatos y los calcetines y los colocó a un lado. Se acercó más al sofá y me indicó con el dedo que me acercara a él. Me levante y me coloqué frente a él. Cabe decir que yo ya estaba de por sí excitada. Me puso las manos en el borde de su camiseta, y se la quité lentamente mientras me maravillaba con su cuerpo. Me cogió la cara y me dio un beso cargado de pasión. Solo era lengua y saliva, mordiscos, gemidos. Se separó de mí y con los ojos oscurecidos me puso la mano en su cinturón, esta vez no fui lentamente, tenía muchas ganas de ver lo que escondían sus pantalones. Casi le arranqué el botón, bajé la cremallera bruscamente y tiré de sus pantalones para abajo.

-¿Ansiosa?.- dijo imitando mis anteriores palabras.

No le escuche y me arrodille frente a él. Todavía estaba cubierto con su pantalón, yo sin embargo estaba completamente desnuda. Le haría pagar el ir tan lento para descubrir su cuerpo.

Empecé a besar sus abdominales, bajando hasta el ombligo y deteniéndome un rato ahí. Su respiración era cada vez más pesada y empujaba sus caderas hacia mí. Decidí hacerle sufrir un poco más y empecé a besar por el borde de su ropa interior, para luego volver a subir por su ombligo.

-Bella, por favor.

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-Un caballero no dice esas cosas.

-En ese caso no sé qué es lo quieres que haga, Edward.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al baño. Pero Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A darme una ducha, así que si me disculpas.

-Vamos, Bella no me hagas esto.

-Pues dilo.- vi como un sonrojo cubría su rostro.- ¿Acaso te da vergüenza?

-No…- lo miré con una ceja alzada.- Bueno, sí ¿y qué?

-Que me voy a duchar, cuando seas valiente avísame.

Me daba mucha pena tener que irme y dejarle así en medio del salón, pero de verdad quería que lo dijera. Cuando ya estaba con la mano en la manilla de la puerta le escuché.

-Bella… chu-chu-chu…

-No eres un tren, Edward. Dilo.

-No me hagas esto. Argg, está bien. Chúpamela.- lo dijo muy rápido, pero a mí me valía eso.

-Ves, era muy fácil.

Volví al salón y le empujé para que se quedara sentado en el sofá. Está vez si le quité la ropa interior sin preámbulos y su miembro erguido se alzó ante mí. Lo tomé de la base y sentí a Edward tensarse bajo mi mano. La empecé a mover despacio dando pequeños apretones cuando llegaba a la punta. Me fui acercando y empecé a darle pequeños lametones mientras seguía moviendo mi mano. Me quedé quieta y acerqué mis labios a la punta. Los abrí y me lo fui introduciendo lentamente. Comencé a subir y bajar mi cabeza. Podía ver como Edward contorsionaba la cara de placer, le miré a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Me puso una mano en la cabeza para marcarme un ritmo más rápido.

-¡Dios! Sí, Bella, sigue… así…

Le empecé a masajear los testículos mientras me seguía moviendo. Le noté tensarse, pero Edward me subió a su regazo antes de poder acabar en mi boca.

-Así no, preciosa. ¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor de la misma manera?-

-No, gracias. Lo prefiero de otra forma, no sé si me comprendes.

Y me hizo caso. Se colocó un condón que no sabía de dónde había salido, pues ambos estábamos desnudos, y me situé encima de su miembro. Le quería hacer de sufrir un poquito más y no me penetraba entera, solo rozaba con la punta.

-Bella, me estás matando.

Me dejé caer de golpe y ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido. Cogí impulso con las piernas y empecé a moverme a lo largo de su longitud. Edward levantaba las caderas cuando yo las bajaba haciéndolo más profundo. Nuestro incrementaba por momentos, se oía el choque de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros fuertes gemidos. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima. Y Edward lo notó porque disminuyó el ritmo, hasta pararse y salir de mí.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-No hay que apresurar las cosas, cariño.

Me quitó de encima suyo y me indicó que me colocara frente al posa brazos y pusiera mis manos en el. Se colocó detrás mío y me penetró sin avisarme. El ángulo era diferente, más placentero. Se movía cada vez más rápido, sujetándose en mis caderas y tirando de éstas hacia él. Mi centro se apretaba a su alrededor. Me acariciaba los pechos y me los apretaba, no podría aguantar mucho más si seguía así. Cada vez me daba más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido. Yo se lo pedía a gritos, y él me lo daba.

-¡Síííííííííí…!.- mi grito murió en la garganta de Edward, que me había levantado y me estaba besando. Él todavía no había terminado, así que me tumbó en el sofá y siguió moviéndose sobre mí. Estaba muy sensible por mi reciente orgasmo, no lo podía aguantar más. Me volví a apretar a su alrededor, y esta vez el sí se vino conmigo. Gritando el nombre del otro.

-Wow…

-Sí, eso lo resume bastante bien, jejeje.- me contestó Edward, aún encima de mí.

-Si… así que… ahora somos novios. Nunca me lo imaginé, la verdad.

-Yo, sí. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste mi primera y única novia, así que para mí es prácticamente retomar una relación anterior.

-Podría ser. ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Sí que me acuerdo de ti. Chico de la lechuga. Jajaja. No comprendo por qué empezaron a llamarte así…

-Fue idea de mis compañeros de cabaña, me empezaron a llamar así porque simplemente a ellos no les gustaba la ensalada y yo me la comía cada vez que la ponían en el menú. No es que me entusiasme mucho, pero pasé tanta hambre en ese campamento que si me hubieran puesto gusanos me los hubiese comido también.

-Estoy por asegurarlo viendo todo lo que has comido hoy.

-Hablando de comer, casi es hora de cenar, ¿por qué no te das una ducha mientras yo hago algo de cena?

-¿Cocinar?¿Tú?

-Te sorprenderás con mis habilidades, en todos los aspectos.- esto último lo dijo besándome el cuello.

-Vale, venga levántate para que pueda irme a dar una ducha.

-Siempre me arruinas la diversión.

-Siempre soy yo quien te da "diversión".- le contesté en tono pícaro.

Se levantó de encima y me dejó vía libre para ir a ducharme mientras él recogía la ropa. Mientras me metía en la ducha me quedé pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en dos días. Edward estaba en cada uno de mis pensamientos, en dos días se había convertido en una constante de mi vida. No podía si quiera imaginar cómo hubiese sido si yo no hubiese ido a casa de Alice ese día, o si no Rose no me hubiese puesto de los nervios, o si incluso no me hubiera caído encima de él aquel mismo día. Se había metido muy hondo en mi corazón y yo no quería que saliese de allí, porque lo necesitaba conmigo, a mi lado. Aún no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por Edward, pero sí sabía que era algo fuerte, algo que no se podía cambiar de un día para otro, pero si no se podía cambiar de un día para otro tampoco podía salir de la nada en solo dos días. Y es que había algo que no le había dicho a Edward, algo de lo que me di cuenta la primera vez que le vi, el primer día de universidad, cuando Alice me lo presentó, después de enterarse de que era su compañera de habitación en la residencia de estudiantes. Y es que yo lo reconocí en el primer instante, pero me molestó tanto que no me recordara que mi subconsciente debió decidir que él simplemente me tenía que caer mal. Porque estuve casi un año rogándole a mi madre para que me dejara ir a visitarlo, o tan solo llamarlo, pero se negó diciendo que era muy joven como para si quiera hablar con alguien del otro sexo por teléfono, con el tiempo se me fue olvidando, pero el recuerdo volvió a mí cuando lo volví a ver.

-¡Bella! ¿Te queda mucho? Ya he hecho la cena.- me preguntó la voz de Edward al otro de la puerta del baño.

-Ahora mismo salgo.

-Vale, te he dejado encima de mi cama ropa para que te cambies.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y fui a la habitación de Edward a ponerme la ropa de que me había dejado. Encima de la cama había una camiseta y unos pantalones de deporte suyos. Tuve que dar varias vueltas a las mangas para poder sacar las manos.

Fui a la cocina. Olía genial. Edward estaba poniendo dos platos encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

-Pasta, raviolis de carne. Yo hago el relleno, la pasta la compro hecha. Prueba y dime cómo me han salido.

Estaba delicioso, le felicité varias veces por sus dotes de cocinero. Pasamos el resto de la cena entre cómodos silencios, no teníamos nada que decir. El día había sido magnífico.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir allí, estaba intentando retrasar al máximo mi encuentro con Alice, si ayer ya trató de interrogarme por solo un beso, qué hará cuando se entere de que estábamos saliendo. Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, podía terminar acostumbrándome a esto. Se estaba tan bien que hasta me olvidé de Alice, mañana podría preocuparme lo suficiente, por ahora solo me preocuparía de no dormir en una mala postura para que no me doliera todo el cuerpo por la mañana. "_Buenas noches" _pensé.

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC. NO OLVIDEIS COMENTAR.**_

_**PERDÓN SI EL LEMMON NO EN MUY BUENO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASÍ.**_


	5. Chapter 5

La respuesta de Alice a que Edward y yo salíamos juntos fue tal y como esperaba, puede que mi mente incluso lo agravara un poco incluso. Pero ese pequeño duende no decepcionó, siempre tan insistente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Después de un gran desayuno en casa de Edward, me llevó a mi casa con el coche de su padre. Era como un cuento de hadas, en el que el príncipe lleva a la princesa en su precioso corcel. Creo que estar enamorada me hacía delirar un poco de más.

Él conducía con una de sus manos apretando la mía, pero tuve que convencerle de si teníamos un accidente por no ir concentrado no podría cogerme la mano pues la tendría rota. Eso lo convenció lo suficiente para solo dar esporádicos roces a mi pierna cuando iba despistada.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa. ¡Sorpresa! El coche de Alice estaba aparcado fuera de mi casa.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos primero a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿no crees?- le dije a Edward con cara de miedo.

-No seas cobarde, Bella. Ahora, baja del coche, entra a tu casa y enfréntate a Alice.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Perdona? Para que lo sepas si yo tengo que soportar a Alice, tú también. No puedes dejarme sola con ella, no sabes el miedo que puede llegar a dar, en serio.- le supliqué haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿eh? Sí, tengo que ir a trabajar. Un proyecto nuevo, ya sabes.- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Te olvidas de que trabajo en el mismo lugar que tú, por lo tanto sé que no hay ningún proyecto nuevo. Y, por cierto, hoy es domingo. No tienes escusa. O entras conmigo o yo no entro ahí, y si Alice me pregunta le diré que fue culpa tuya. Apuesto a que en estos momentos nos está mirando desde una ventana…- dije, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Jajaja, que ingenua eres, Bella. ¿En serio creías que no te estaría esperando fuera?- Edward y yo dimos un brinco en los asientos del coche. Alice estaba sonriendo al otro lado de mi ventanilla.- así que, o sales ahora mismo, o yo misma te sacaré a rastras del coche. Lo mismo va por ti, Edward. Os esperaré dentro, no tardéis.- y se volvió a ir por donde había venido.

Todavía estábamos sin habla. Nos habíamos quedado congelados con una mirada de miedo en la cara. Era un poco patético, la verdad, no es que Alice nos fuese a matar o algo así, ¿no?

Junté todo el valor que pude y me dispuse a abrir la puerta del coche.

-¿De verdad vas a ir?- me preguntó Edward.

-Claro, mejor no posponerlo, cuanto más tiempo pase peor será.

-Wow. En estos momentos estoy muy impresionado por lo que vas a hacer, me haces enorgullecerme.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Decirme cumplidos no te va a salvar de venir conmigo, así que sal del coche y vamos adentro.

Suspiró, se bajó del coche y me siguió hasta la entrada.

-Última opción para echarse atrás.- me dijo.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Empujé la puerta y ambos nos adentramos en la casa. Fuimos hasta el salón y ahí estaba Alice, sentada en el sofá esperándonos con café en la mano. Como si necesitara más cafeína.

-Sentaos.- nos dijo con una mirada estricta.

No dudamos en hacerla caso.

-Bien, ahora que habéis decidido que no sois unos gallinas, tenéis unas cuantas cosas que explicarme, creo.- dijo mientras nos miraba con una ceja levantada, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- pregunté ya resignada.

-Viernes por la noche.- dijo deprisa, mientras se disponía e escuchar atentamente.

-Creo que eso lo puede contar Edward mejor que yo, él inició prácticamente todo.

Alice escuchó atenta a Edward sin interrumpir en ningún momento. Saltó cuando supo lo del primer beso, y cuando Edward llegó al final de la noche casi salta del sofá llena de emoción. Luego me tocó a mí seguir explicando preferí resumir la parte de después de la cena, y llegué hasta estos momentos.

-No me puedo creer que Rose no me digiera que los vio en besándose en el restaurante. Ella solo comento que se veían muy acaramelados. Pero bueno, estoy feliz por vosotros. Aunque he de admitir que yo ya sabía que terminarían juntos, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Lo sabías?- dije en son de burla.

-Sí, lo sabía. Ya te lo dije, aunque no os dierais cuenta no parabais de miraros todo el tiempo, como siguiendo los pasos del otro. Además de que se yo sabía que mi hermano estaba enamorado desde que vino del campamento, y cuando encontró al amor de su vida en la universidad, supe que solo podía ser el destino.

-Valla… - me había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Tú también reconociste a Bella?- preguntó Edward.

-Como para no hacerlo, te vi dormir durante años con la foto del campamento bajo la almohada.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Edward sonrojado. No pude evitar reírme de él.- no tiene gracia.

-Sí que la tiene. Además, eso es muy dulce, Edward- dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso.

-Dejad eso para cuando estéis solos, hermana presente, ¿vale?-protestó Alice mientras se tapaba los ojos de manera cómica, dejando espacios entre los dedos para seguir mirando.

-¿Acaso no era esto lo que estabas deseando que pasara? Pues ahora no te quejes, enana.

-¿Abas de llamarme enana? Puede que acabe de oír mal, porque si no es así mi cerebro puede recordar que cierto día, poco después de que volvieras del campamento, cuando te fuiste a la parada del autobús para…- pero Alice no pudo seguir con su historia porque Edward saltó encima suyo para taparle la boca.

-¡Oooooh! Venga, quería oír cómo terminaba esa historia, deja que termine.- dije mientras le empujaba de un brazo para que volviese a sentarse a mi lado. Escondió su cara en mi cuello.- continúa Alice.

-Verás, Edward estaba tan triste porque ni siquiera habías llamado que se dispuso a ir él mismo a buscarte, papá lo tuvo que llevar por la fuerza de vuelta a casa.

-Ya no eres mi hermana, no puedes ir contando esas cosas por ahí.- dijo Edward aún escondido en mi cuello.

-Eso sería una pena, porque si tú no eres hermano de Alice, ¿cómo se supone que ella va a ser mi cuñada favorita?

-¡Ooooh! Yo también te quiero, Bella.

Pegó un salto y vino a abrazarnos a ambos, los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo grupal mientras reíamos. La verdad no fue tan mal.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana viendo una película en la tele, Jasper se nos unió a la hora de comer.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y ahora nos encontrábamos solo Edward y yo, acurrucados en sofá de mi casa, con las sobras de una pizza sobre la mesa del comedor. Habíamos cenado luego de que Jasper consiguiera que Alice saliera por la puerta. Pero antes de salir me dijo que aunque se conformara con lo que le habíamos dicho, más tarde ya hablaría conmigo. A lo mejor no había sido tan buena como había pensado.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Edward sacándome de mi sopor.

-En nada, realmente. Solo, Alice, hoy. No ha ido mal, ¿eh?

-Para nada. De hecho, creo que hemos hecho muy feliz a Alice.

-Se le pasará el ataque de amor hacia nosotros en unos días y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Todo todo?.- me preguntó con una ceja alzada Edward.

-Bueno, no todo. Prefiero que sigamos con nuestra inusual muestra de cariño diario desde hace casi tres día.- dije mientras de daba un beso. Me empujó recostó en el sofá mientras él se ponía encima de mí. Nos seguimos besando con todo lo que teníamos, amor, pasión, felicidad, todo. Edward profundizó el beso, haciéndome soltar un gemido. Cada vez se hacía más apasionado. Lo detuve antes de que llegáramos a más.

-¿Qué pasa?.- me preguntó confundido.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar, te recuerdo. Y nos tenemos que levantar pronto.

-Bueno, pues ponemos el despertador.- dijo mientras volvía a intentar besarme.

-¿Y con qué ropa se supone que vas a ir mañana a trabajar?

-Vamos, Bella. Deja de preocuparte por todo, solo disfruta el día a día. No tienes nada que perder.

Creo que mi mirada le dijo lo que quería oír, así que me volvió a besar, esta vez sin vuelta atrás.

_**SE AGRADECEN LOS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperté con un sonido muy molesto casi gritándome al oído.

Beep... beep... beep beeep... beeeep beeeep...

Di un manotazo al despertador para pararlo. Pegué un brinco cuando oí el aparato chocando contra el suelo y dividiéndose en pedazos.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, la persiana estaba entreabierta y unos pocos rayos de sol entraban por las rendijas, formando dibujos en las paredes y las sábanas, y también en el torso de Edward que dormía a pierna suelta en el otro lado de la cama. Se veía tan tierno con la boca abierta y roncando suavemente que decidí dejarle dormir un poco más mientras yo me duchaba.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, Edward seguía en la misma posición en la que lo encontré nada más despertarme. Miré la hora en el reloj de pared, se me había ido el tiempo corriendo, Edward ya no disponía de tiempo para ir a su casa a por ropa apropiada para ir a trabajar, algo que no fuesen sus vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera vieja de la universidad.

-Despierta- le dije a Edward tirándole de un pie para que se levantara de la cama- llegamos tarde al trabajo, te lo dije pero como nunca haces caso, ahora te aguantas y vas al trabajo con la ro...

No me había dado cuenta de que se había levantado y para callarme me plantó un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, no sabes lo guapa que estás enfadada por la mañana.- dijo juntando nuestras narices mientras me abrazaba.

Sonreí como una idiota. Era imposible enfadarse con un Edward tierno y medio desnudo abrazado a mí. Le devolví el abrazo apretándole contra mí. Me separé un poco para mirarle a los ojos y darle un pequeño beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días, dormilón.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No habría dormido tanto si alguien me hubiese dejado dormir algo por la noche.- dijo con voz pícara y llena de ironía.

-Entonces, supongo que esta noche te irás a tu casa a descansar, ¿no?

-Tampoco hay que ser tan drásticos, Bella. ¿Quién dijo que necesito descansar?

Sacudí la cabeza con resignación mientras me separaba de nuestro abrazo.

-Lo de antes iba en serio, Edward. Vete dando una ducha mientras yo preparo el desayuno- dije para luego darle un piquito en los labios.

Por fin se fue hacia al baño, no sin antes refunfuñar como un niño pequeño. Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar café y sacar unos bollos, no había tiempo de hacer algo más consistente. Mientras Edward seguía en la ducha, busqué ropa que Emmet había guardado en mi casa por si algún día sucedía algo y tenía que dormir allí. Encontré una camisa blanca y un jersey de color gris. Esperaba que no le fuesen muy grandes a Edward. Dejé la ropa sobre la cama y volví a la cocina para apagar el café.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estábamos locos, Edward llevaba el pelo húmedo y eso no era muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en entrando en el invierno, y corríamos a toda prisa con un par de bollos a medio morder por el hall de el edificio de la empresa en la que trabajábamos para llegar a tiempo a una reunión de departamento que teníamos a primera hora de la mañana. Ya en el ascensor pudimos tranquilizarnos, terminar nuestro desayuno y arreglarnos un poco. Salimos en nuestro piso lo más normal posible.

Una ves llegamos a la sala donde daba lugar la reunión suspiramos aliviados, todavía no habían empezado. Pero todos estaban sentados listos para empezar. Sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Nos sentamos juntos en los dos únicos asientos libres, Edward retiró la silla para mí y luego se sentó a mi lado; me encogí en la silla sintiendo las miradas del resto en ambos. Pero antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algún comentario entró el director para dar comienzo a la reunión.

Edward y yo estudiamos a la vez publicidad y el destino quiso que llegáramos a la misma empresa, al mismo tiempo y con puestos muy similares. Un hecho que no me puso muy alegre en ese momento, Edward se encargó de que la empresa estuviera entretenida con cada una de nuestras peleas infantiles. Pero hoy sería el primer día de muchos en los que haríamos todo lo contrario.

Después de que el jefe nos diera todas las instrucciones necesarias para hacer nuestro trabajo nos dejó salir para empezar.

Edward y yo salimos a la par por la puerta dándonos miradas de cuando en cuando, mientras los que pasaban a nuestro lado se nos quedaban mirando raro. No nos importaba mucho.

-¿Has visto eso?.- dijo Edward entre risas cuando Walsh casi se choca contra una papelera por girarse a mirarnos. Después de decir esto me cogió la mano. Le miré extrañada. Debió notar mi mirada porque enseguida se explicó.- Si la gente se choca contra papeleras por vernos caminar al lado imagínate si nos ven de la mano.

No podía ser más niño, pero tenía su gracia; en el camino a nuestros respectivos puestos más de uno se chocó contra algo por quedarse mirando. Mi despacho estaba antes que el de Edward así que nos despedimos en la puerta.

-Ha sido un comienzo interesante, ¿no crees?.- le pregunté.

-No ha estado nada mal, esperemos que se acostumbren a vernos así, porque sino le empresa se quedará vacía con tanta gente pidiendo bajas por lesiones.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos, Edward entrelazó sus dedos y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Te vengo a buscar a la hora de comer, ¿vale?

-Vale, te veo luego.- dije mientras me ponía de puntillas para dejar un leve beso en su mejilla y darme la vuelta para entrar a mi despacho. Pero una mano me lo impidió antes de poder tocar la puerta. Me giré para encontrarme con la cara de Edward, estaba haciendo un puchero.

-No te vas a mover hasta que me des un beso de verdad.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es un beso de verdad?

-Pues, así...

Acto seguido sentí sus labios presionar los míos con cariño, pero insistencia. Su lengua pronto pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca chocando con mis labios. El beso se fue profundizando poco a poco, y fue ahí cuando tuve que detener a Edward. Estábamos en lugar demasiado público y con demasiados testigos.

-¿Ves? Eso sí es un beso de verdad.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras se colaba por la puerta de su despacho y yo me quedaba mirándole como una tonta enamorada.

Suspiré mientras abría la puerta y me sentaba en mi silla para empezar a trabajar. Toda la mañana fue muy relajada, sin ninguna interrupción, excepto una visita de Edward para robarme un beso. Seguía distraída con el proyecto cuando un golpe en mi puerta me distrajo.

-Adelante.- dije preguntándome quién sería.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Jessica, trabajaba de oficinista y era la más cotilla de toda la planta. No tuve que estrujarme el cerebro para pensar el motivo de su presencia.

-Hola, Jessica.- dije con una sonrisa forzada.- Adelante, pasa.

-Hola, Bella.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había frente a mi mesa y me miraba de manera inquisidora.

-Y, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?.- le pregunte incómoda por su mirada.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Edward?

Valla, sí que era directa. Dude un poco en si decir la verdad antes de contestarla:

-Sí.- conciso y claro.- Ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora por favor sal de mi despacho, tengo mucho trabajo.- dije señalando unos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

-¡Oh, no! Tienes que darme detalles más jugosos, ¿os habéis acostado?

Eso si que no lo iba a responder. Sin decir más me levante y la empuje hacia la puerta, cerrándola en sus narices después.

Una cosa estaba clara, toda la empresa sabría lo mio con Edward antes de la hora de la comida.

Y así fue, a la hora de la comida, todos pararon de trabajar mientras sus miradas se dirigían de Edward a mí y luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas y seguían nuestro camino hacia el ascensor como si estuvieran hipnotizados, hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

-Eso ha sido... raro. Como poco.- dijo Edward con una mueca en su cara que me hizo reír.- ¿qué pasa?.- me preguntó confundido.

-Nada, solo que tu cara era graciosa. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eso siempre es así.

-Si tanta gracia te hace mi cara, será mejor que no la mires.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a la pared del ascensor.

-Que sea graciosa, no quiere decir que no me guste.- le dije mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su nuca, haciéndole temblar y luego suspirar. Consiguiendo que se girara y sujetara mis mejillas con sus manos.

-Eres mala.

-Solo contigo, deberías sentirte especial.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que el timbre que anunciaba nuestra llagada a la planta baja nos sobresaltó. Entrelacé nuestras manos y le tiré para que saliéramos del ascensor. Me dio un apretón con su mano y me susurró al oído:

-Solo me siento especial contigo.- mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi mejilla.

No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras salíamos por la puerta del edificio. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la esquina para comer algo ligero antes de regresar a trabajar. Escogimos una mesa junta al ventanal que daba a la calle y pedimos nuestra comida. Era un lugar con encanto. Tenía taburetes con forro rojo alrededor de una barra. Las mesas tenía bancos a ambos lados con el mismo forro en rojo que los taburetes. También había distintas sillas en algunas mesas más grandes, hasta había una gramola en una esquina.

Vi como Edward observaba el sitio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se parece a un sitio donde solía ir de mi pequeño, la única cafetería de mi pueblo. El _Forks Café._

Me hizo ilusión que me hablara de su pueblo natal, Edward no solía ser así de abierto en cuanto a hablar de sí mismo, tenía curiosidad.

-¿Ibas mucho?

-¡Claro! No había mucho más que hacer sin salir del pueblo. En ese café tuve mi primera cita, jejeje, estaba tan nervioso que le vertí mi bebida encima, no volvió a salir conmigo.- me gustaba el tono que sus ojos estaban adquiriendo, de nostalgia, ese tono en el que puedes ver que por su mente están pasando miles de recuerdos.

-No fue la mejor de tus citas.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo fue en absoluto. Pero es un buen recuerdo, porque esa noche di mi primer beso también.

-¿Después o antes de tirarle la bebida encima?

-Nunca, mi primer beso no fue con ella, fue con una chica a la que habían dejado plantada en la mesa de detrás. Vio como mi cita me echaba su batido por la cabeza mientras salía cabreada y vino a consolarme.- dijo mientras movía sus cejas.

-Hasta para tu primer beso eres un caso, Edward.-dije mientras me ría.

-Pero me quieres así.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Sí, lo quería así, despreocupado, pícaro, incluso cuando peleábamos.

Terminamos de comer casi en silencio, mientra compartíamos pequeñas caricias y miradas. Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos de vuelta al edificio. La gente volvió a mirarnos como cuando nos fuimos. Pero creo que ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas insistentes en mi espalda. Daba un poco de miedo tanta gente mirándonos.

Nos volvimos a separar en la puerta de mi despacho con un beso en los labios y la promesa de irnos juntos cuando la jornada terminara.

-Por cierto.- dijo Edward mientras se alejaba.- mis padres me han llamado para ir cenar hoy a su casa. Me han dicho que te lo diga para que vengas, y no hay ninguna escusa que valga, según mi madre.

Yo solo asentí mientras lo miraba alejarse hacia su despacho. Me metí en el mio y me apoyé en la puerta mientras suspira. Sí, claro que le quería, como nunca quise a otra persona. Uff, hasta me estoy volviendo una cursi.

* * *

******PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO Y COMENTEN, POR FAVOR.**

******ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


End file.
